


Attraction and Statuary

by Vipersweb (Rhianona)



Category: Good Life (UK), Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-30
Updated: 2008-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Vipersweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they take down the Windbreak, Tom and Barbara join Jerry and Margo for another drink. Something else is in the air and their inhibitions are set free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction and Statuary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doyle_sb4](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=doyle_sb4).



> Disclaimer: [Insert Witty comment here] Good Life a/k/a Good Neighbors &amp; Torchwood do not belong to me.
> 
> Written for doyle_sb4's request at the Fall Fandom freeforall, and who asked for: "comedic drunkenness and possible spouse-swapping (along the lines of The Wind-Break War, or a continuation of that episode), or Captain Jack Harkness gatecrashing one of Margo's parties looking for aliens. Or some combination of the two."

_"Find the T'lithi device, Jack, and Retcon whoever has it," Hugh Carstairs ordered, handing Jack the bottle of Retcon and a handheld device to track the alien technology. _

"No problem, boss," Jack replied, taking both objects proffered to him and smiling one of his famous grins.

"Get out of here." Hugh just wanted this rogue agent out of his sight. He didn't understand how Torchwood-Three could stand him. But he did have an impressive recapture rate and they really needed to find the T'lithi device before it caused havoc. He just hoped that nothing untoward happened.

\--

Jerry blamed Barbara and her persistence in flipping her hair (it brought out the beast in him); Margo blamed Jerry - for not having the strength to deny the attraction that had been simmering for years - and Tom, for being so chilvaric and insisting that she was perfect; Tom blamed the stress of the last two years, and Margo's uncharacteristic honesty regarding her nature; and Barbara? She blamed the wind-break; it was after they had the drunken idea to move it that they broke the statue. And after the statue lost its head, well. They headed back into Jerry and Margo's house and opened another bottle of wine in celebration of… what exactly, she couldn't actually tell.

She also didn't care. She had already been lightheaded from the wine imbibed earlier in the evening. Tom was all but hanging on top of Margo, and whilst in the normal way of things, she would care, she couldn't bring herself to, since Jerry was solicitously aiding her to a seat. Jerry had already expressed his interest in her earlier this evening, and she _knew_ her husband well enough to guess that he had done the same toward Margo.

The thing was, it was Margo and Jerry. Tom and Jerry had been friends for a long while, but it wasn't until Tom decided to up and quit his job and try to make a go at this self-sustaining life that their friendship morphed into something more. And even if Barbara wanted to deny the attraction that singed between the two sets of neighbors, she couldn't, not tonight.

Her blood sang in a way she didn't think was solely due to the wine they had consumed. Something had happened tonight, something that seemed to push beyond the barriers that normally kept the four of them from descending into madness. Maybe if Margo had continued to keep the mask of propriety that she constantly wore from falling, this insanity wouldn't have progressed. But then, maybe it wouldn't have helped. Margo's snobbish exterior hid an innate goodness of which she and Tom had felt the results. Barbara sometimes doubted she and her husband would have been as successful as they had been in this alternative lifestyle if not for Margo. Despite her complaints, she always lent her aid when they needed help, bringing Jerry along.

So perhaps, this wasn't too big of a surprise; perhaps this was inevitable. Barbara didn't know, didn't want to analyze this further, because she could see Tom all but nuzzling Margo's neck. Margo didn't seem to be objecting herself, was in fact tilting her head so Tom could have better access. Barbara expected to feel _something_ at the sight, but not the low burn of arousal she did feel. She turned to watch Jerry; Jerry had a look of a stunned deer, as if he didn't believe he saw what he was seeing. She nudged Jerry with her foot, leaning into him. From beneath her fringe, her eyes bored into his.

"Alright there, Jerry?" she asked, smiling to show she was fine with Tom's actions.

"But… Margo and Tom?" He was flustered and Barbara found it all the more adorable.

In response, Barbara just flicked her fringe back and smiled wickedly.

"Oh Barbara! I told you what that does to me!" he nearly whined, loud enough that Tom and Margo looked over.

Tom lifted his head from Margo's neck and smirked. "Now, Jerry. That's not how you seduce my wife!"

"What!" Jerry looked panicked and Barbara and Tom shared a glance of amusement. "Margo! It's not… but Tom!" Jerry stuttered.

Margo looked at her husband from where she sat. "Come, Jerry. You must treat Barbara with some respect. Don't just fumble there. Tom's not fumbling here with me."

Silence descended and then - a burst of laughter. Typical Margo! The ability to say the right thing at the right time. Tom telegraphed his movements clearly so that if anyone wanted to object they could. He placed his hands on Margo and turned her towards him. "You are a very smart woman, Margo. I'm going to kiss you now."

Barbara held her breath as she watched her husband bend his head and brush his lips against her neighbor's. Beside her, Jerry drew in a deep breath, staring at his friend and wife as they gently kissed. She watched as he shifted in his seat and a discrete eye noted his arousal.

They had joked about wife swapping in the kitchen not even an hour ago. They had a laugh about it; Barbara hadn't thought that either Margo or Jerry would actually consent to such a scheme. It was the only reason Tom hadn't suggested it. It seemed they were wrong.

The kiss ended and Barbara could see evidence of Tom's arousal even from where she sat. Margo looked flushed and her eyes fluttered as she looked at the room. "Jerry," she began huskily. "Don't just sit there. Barbara looks practically delicious."

Tom snickered and resumed kissing Margo, pushing against her as she twined her arms around him, holding him closer. Barbara watched, listening to Jerry sputter next to her, and wondered if she needed to make the first move. But… no. There it was.

"Barbara," Jerry breathed. Her eyes crinkled as she smiled at him.

"Jerry." She took his hand in hers. She tossed her head and smirked as he growled. He pounced on her and she fell beneath his body, arching into the kiss he bestowed upon her.

She had wondered for a while now, what it would feel like kissing Jerry. She had wondered if it would be staid or passionate or anything in between. He kissed her as if he were drowning, his lips opening beneath hers, his tongue dancing against her own, tasting her mouth and devouring her breath. She moaned as he lifted his head, breaking their contact. "I told you what that does to me," he growled lowly, before lowering his head and gently laying a trail of kisses down her face and neck, his hands navigating her body as if they had done this a thousand times.

Tilting her head, she could see Tom and Margo enacting their own passionate embrace. Her eyes met her husband's and she read the thanks and desire and love in them. She wondered what her own said and then… Tom bent his head to pay worship to Margo's breasts, and Jerry's trembling fingers touched her own and Barbara was lost to coherent thought.

—-

Captain Jack Harkness banged the tracking device against the side of his hand, cursing as the signal once again faded out before reviving. He had spent all night tracking the damned T'lithi device, hoping to reach it before it activated - if it did. He didn't know if it was one that had a timer, designed to release the pleasure gas at the appropriate time, or one that needed manual activation. It wasn't that it was dangerous _per se_, but this was still Earth in the 20th Century and he didn't think the residents of this stodgy neighborhood would particularly enjoy the induced orgy. He sighed despondently at that. It had been too long since he had participated in an orgy. They were so much fun! The loss of inhibitions, the freedom it all induced… he sighed at the underlying reason for his own feelings. He was getting tired of waiting for the Doctor. Another thirty years or so to wait until that though.

"Aha! Gotcha!" he muttered as he found the signal again. He drove down the suburban street, an eye on the tracker. At least the T'lithi device remained stationary. He couldn't believe that Torchwood-One had lost it. Well, he could: the current leaders seemed particularly negligent in their tasks and mandate.

He yawned as the dawn light peeked over the horizon. He had spent all night tracking down this damned piece of technology and all he wanted was to fall into a bed. Still, it looked as if this was where the device was. He slowed down in front of the typical upper middle-class home, frowning in confusion at the neighbor's lawn. He shook his head. Crazy humans. A vegetable garden? He didn't get it. He made a mental note to ask Lily whether this was a new fad. His Time Agency training had certainly never made mention of it.

It was a little too early to knock on someone's door and inquire whether they had purchased statuary recently. He could wait until a more reasonable hour or… he could peek around the back and see what he could find. Impatient, Jack did just that.

"Well, fuck." Laying on the ground, in two distinct pieces, was the T'lithi device. His 51st Century nose picked up the traces of the pleasure gas, but he didn't see anyone on the grounds. His eyes scanned the area and he moved cautiously towards the backdoor of the house. Peeking in through the glass door, he snorted. Lying on the floor, tangled amongst each other, were four people. Half-filled wine glasses littered the table, clothes were flung all over the room. It looked as if the T'lithi device had done its job. A part of him was disappointed that he had missed the fun, but from the detritus that littered the room, he expected the foursome had been enjoying quite a night even before the gas had been released.

His hand reached into his jacket and rolled around the bottle of Retcon, as he considered whether to wipe their memories. It was policy, but he was loath to erase memories of good sex. Finally, he nodded and went and retrieved the broken device. Let them keep their memories. Torchwood didn't need to know.

He snuck back around to the front of the house and deposited the device into the back seat. Time to head home. The Earth was safe enough.

_/fin_


End file.
